<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbows in the Rain by hoonibon (silkengloss)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039068">Rainbows in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkengloss/pseuds/hoonibon'>hoonibon (silkengloss)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Businessmen, Flash Fic, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Rain, Teasing, anyone can read this i swear, i honestly don't know what else to tag this, unless jicheol isn't your ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkengloss/pseuds/hoonibon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol wants ice cream and Jihoon thinks it's a silly idea at the moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 1: Kidult</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbows in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for the Snapshots Flash Fic Challenge by @snap_shots17 on Twitter. The plot idea came to me on a rainy work-from-home day (it's the rainy season now where I'm from) and my cravings for something sweet. Work is hard. Adulting is REALLY HARD. And I just want ice cream too. :D</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you wanna go get some of those twirly rainbow ice cream cones on the way home?”</p><p>Jihoon looked at Seungcheol as if the latter bonked his head on the top jamb of the door frame. If any minor accident can rewire his brain, it would be that.</p><p>“Now? But it’s raining.”</p><p>“That didn’t stop you before.”</p><p>It was a bit off. Two full-grown men in business suits eating ice cream—twirly rainbow ones at that—while the rain poured. People would notice.</p><p>“Cheol, it was fine when we were kids,” Jihoon told him. “Someone’s gonna think we’re weird.”</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>Jihoon had just been promoted earlier that morning and nearly everyone in the company celebrated. Truly well-deserved, they said. </p><p>“Come on. Just to cap off the celebrations.” Seungcheol held Jihoon by the arm to lead him to the convenience store a block away.</p><p>They each had an umbrella, and by being so close together during a torrent they had more than enough protection. But the occasional droplets found their way into the spaces and snaked down Jihoon’s exposed skin. He shivered with each one.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s too cold for ice cream right now?”</p><p>“Nah.” Seungcheol grinned.</p><p>That was said in the same tone Seungcheol made years ago to push Jihoon into dares. </p><p>“You’re not chickening out over this, are you?”</p><p>Seungcheol raised a cocky brow at him. Jihoon's body heat decided to gather in his face. His grip on his umbrella tightened, and he looked Seungcheol in the eye. A smirk formed on his lips.</p><p>“Race you there.”</p><p>With each stride his shorter legs could muster, Jihoon purposefully landed on the tiny puddles every step of the way. Seungcheol followed a second behind. And for that minute of running in the rain, splashing in puddles, and weaving through displeased pedestrians, they were not in the city. They were back at the beach. The foot of the mountain. The trail in the park. And on the street going home after a whole afternoon of playing. </p><p>Before long, they reached the convenience store. The neon lights reflected off their slick faces and highlighted their drenched suits. Jihoon won the race. For once.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming inside?” he asked Seungcheol. “This is your idea.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m—it’s just...I haven’t run like that since we were twelve.”</p><p>Jihoon punched his arm gently. “Old man.”</p><p>They placed their umbrellas in the rack by the entrance and sauntered straight to the counter.</p><p>The cashier greeted them and smiled bright enough to match the neon lights of the store. “What can I get for you?” </p><p>“Two unicorn sundaes please,” said Seungcheol, smoldering to get in the good graces of the lady behind the counter. </p><p>She looked at him with an amused expression. “Sure. Just a moment.”</p><p>While Seungcheol leaned on the counter, Jihoon studied him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Seungcheol waved his tired muscles off. “You’re right. I <em> am </em> old.”</p><p>Seungcheol received the two cones from the cashier.</p><p>“You mind paying?” he asked Jihoon. “Got my hands full. I’ll pay you back my share.”</p><p>Jihoon checked all six of his pockets.</p><p>“Ah, crap. No loose change on me.”</p><p>“Try giving the kind lady a button or some seashells. Maybe that’ll work.” Seungcheol teased him and winked at the cashier who giggled along.</p><p>The heat swam through Jihoon’s face again. The last time his best friend did that to him as kids, Jihoon felt nothing more than an irritation. As opposed to now. Seungcheol had grown out of his baby fat and had passed Jihoon in height by a full five inches. If anything, Seungcheol was...more handsome now. And ridiculously charming.</p><p>“Screw the coins,” Jihoon said, taking his credit card out from his wallet.</p><p>“Ooh, such a big boy move,” Seungcheol teased again.</p><p>The rain grew more intense. They were left with no choice but to stay inside the store in the meantime. Aside from a middle-aged man eating ramyeon and the cashier, they were the only ones there.</p><p>“I forgot how good these things are,” said Seungcheol before taking another lick from his sundae.</p><p>“Cotton candy, chocolate, strawberry, vanilla cream brownies, and a hint of bubblegum all in one. A wild ride for the senses.” Jihoon took out his phone. “You want me to hire a ride for you or do you wanna crash at my place first?”</p><p>Seungcheol spared a moment to consider the offer but ultimately replied with another “Nah.” </p><p>He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the corners of Jihoon’s mouth. </p><p>“Cheol, what—”</p><p>“You really don’t know how to eat ice cream properly, do you?”</p><p>“Is there even a proper way? Stop. People will see us.”</p><p>“You have this minor obsession over putting up this big boy facade of yours. At least let me help you look like an adult who doesn't make a mess while eating.”</p><p>Seungcheol made a decent effort not to actually tease him again this time. </p><p>The memories of their childhood filled Jihoon's mind. Eating ice cream during a downpour. Watching the rain and waiting for it to subside. That time when nobody else mattered as long as they were having fun. And as long as they had each other.</p><p>When the rain finally did stop, they both decided on taking the bus home instead. They got their umbrellas and before they each took another step, Seungcheol turned to Jihoon.</p><p>“Race you to the bus stop.”</p><p>The store never claimed their twirly rainbow ice cream to be anything more than just a colorful snack. But they might as well promote it as an energizer for anyone, including grown-ups wearing business suits.</p><p>“You’re on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glad you got this far! Hope you all enjoyed reading this. ^u^</p><p>(08302020) Hello! To all those who read, commented, and gave kudos to this little flash fic of mine, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I haven't written and finished writing a thing in a long while so Snap Shot's Flash Fic Challenge broke the monotony for me. </p><p>I'd like to have more Jicheol shipper friends hehe. Also those who ship Aizi (Ailee x Woozi, my MAIN ship) are welcome to read the rest of my fics and follow me on Twitter @hoonibon. Thank you again so much for your support! ^3^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>